twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
Violet |mane = Dark Blue Purple Pink |coat = Purpleish-Gray |cutie mark = Six-pointed star surrounded by 5 smaller stars |twitter = mlp_twilight |timezone = GMT -5/GMT -4 (DST) }} Twilight Sparkle is an alicorn pony Princess. Her hometown is Canterlot, where she used to study under Princess Celestia. She holds the element of Magic. Twilight was a graduate student studying the Magic of Friendship, and also maintains the Treebrary with her assistant Spike and Twibot Sparker, a robot she built to handle Treebrary duties. She has recently been coronated as a Princess and will spend the next few months learning her new duties. Personality Twilight is the most educated of all her friends by far, and tends to take a practical approach to solving problems. She is straightforward and honest, but is prone to sarcasm when her friends are being unreasonable. Though she is highly intelligent and has incredible magical powers, and is now a Princess, she remains humble and modest, not wanting to outshine her friends or make a big deal out of her talents. Despite her initial aversion to the concept of friendship, she treasures her friends more than anything, and always does her best to be a good friend in return. Her humility and modesty has receded slightly in recent months as she has become more comfortable with her powers and willing to help Princess Celestia with magic experiments and complex spells. She is not egotistical, exactly, but she is willing to use her power, especially when angered or frustrated. She is also very tidy and organized. She is often cleaning up her house, sorting books in the library, and helping with the cleaning and preparations of different events in Ponyville. Twilight reads and studies almost constantly, and in spare moments can always be found with her nose in a book. She is skeptical and pragmatic, and accepts alternative forms of magic only if evidence is presented. Twilight is a scientist to the core, and believes in testing hypotheses and discarding theories if evidence is insufficient. Twilight is a mediocre cook at best and relies on Spike's culinary abilities for most meals, with the exception of kale smoothies which she has for breakfast almost every morning. She tries to eat healthy food and avoids the constant intake of sweets and baked goods that marks many ponies' diets. Twilight enjoys distance cantering, and often will trot off for 20 or 30 miles in the Whitetail Woods or down to the lake and back. Coronation Twilight was recently (as of the end of Season 3) turned into an alicorn and made a Princess. This does not mean she rules Equestria, but she is a high ranking noblepony along the lines of a duchess. She will be granted lands and a Palace as well as guards, a staff and a number of initiatives to take place in the coming months. Princesses are leaders in Equestria, doing charitable works and governance/protection of a land and ponies. She will remain with her friends as staff and advisers and still be in Ponyville for several months while her palace is being constructed. Skills Twilight is a very powerful magic user. She is a master of telekinesis, being able to simultaneously float dozens of live animals or carry an Ursa Minor while moving a water tower. She can also cast spells that control animals' or ponies' behavior. Twilight's abilities are unusual among unicorns, perhaps unique. Twilight's control over her magic is not yet perfected, but she is one of the most powerful magic users in Equestria. Twilight can also teleport, short or long distances, herself or small groups. She can also create or transform things such as mustaches on others' faces and change rocks into formal attire. Spike boasts about Twilight's magical powers several times and notes that she can do at least 25 different kinds of magic. Later in the episode in which this is stated, she learns another one while attempting to tame the Ursa Major that was really a Minor. Twilight can pick up spells by observing them being performed by other unicorns or through study. Twilight's power since Season 1 has increased considerably and at times she has rivaled Princess Celestia or Princess Luna in power. When driven to do so she can teleport large objects, groups, or herself long distances, such as to Canterlot or distant lands, although the effort takes a lot out of her to do so. When angry, she is capable of ballistically launching a target miles away. Her ability to research quickly and efficiently and remember pieces of knowledge she has picked up "just in case" enables her to solve many problems quickly. Relationships Princess Celestia – Twilight is the student of Celestia, who is responsible for her relocation to Ponyville. Twilight has great respect for the Princess. She feels a need to please Celestia that borders on obsession. She is afraid to be embarrassed in front her and she's afraid to get her angry, even though the Princess has not yet been shown to retaliate for any of her or her friends' mischief. She has a phobia of being tardy with the Princess' requests. Rarity – Twilight has been on the receiving end of Rarity's makeovers multiple times. Rarity is one of three participants in Twilight's first sleepover. Twilight admires Rarity for her generosity and Rarity in turn admires Twilight's intellect and skills; both being unicorns, they have shared their magical skills with one another. Fluttershy – Twilight is extremely confident in Fluttershy's natural empathy with animals, even more so than Fluttershy herself. Rainbow Dash – Twilight has been shown to be impressed by Rainbow Dash's cloud-clearing abilities. She considers Rainbow to be a brave pony. Rainbow Dash has occasionally mocked Twilight's intellect and abilities, but nonetheless is impressed by Twilight's magical prowess when it really counts. Applejack – Twilight has been seen to appreciate Applejack's hard work, offering to help her with her farm on more than one occasion. The two have few things in common like hard work and being stubborn. Pinkie Pie – Twilight seems to enjoy being around Pinkie Pie most of the time, but is quick to show her disinterest in Pinkie's antics when focused on studying. Twilight occasionally gets frustrated with Pinkie's randomness when she does stuff Twilight can't figure out, but Pinkie Pie takes her outbursts when that happens in stride. Spike – Spike is Twilight's assistant and closest friend, having been hatched when Twilight was young as her test to get into the School for Gifted Unicorns. They share a lot of friendly banter and spend a lot of their time together, usually with Spike riding on Twilight's back. Spike also serves as a channel of communication between Twilight and Princess Celestia via scrolls, which he often reads as well. Aloysius – Twilight's pet horned owl. His only dialogue is variations on the word "Hoo". Shining Armor and Princess Cadance - Twilight's brother and sister-in-law are close friends that she loves to visit up in the Crystal Empire. Armor is a high ranking Guardpony and Cadance is a princess, who will be teaching Twilight many things in coming months. Trivia *Her name is a combination of Twilight, a term for the time of day before sunrise or after sunset and Sparkle, a little/tiny spark of light. Category:Show Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Mares Category:Mane 6 Category:Princesses Category:Alicorns